Madrigal Morgan
Madrigal Morgan, known as 'Mags' or 'Margra' by friends, is a well-known figure throughout the mythical world and second-in-command of the LaCroix Affiliate. Considered one of the "greatest minds to touch the Mythical World", she is renowned for her medical research as former Captain of the Intelligence in Enoch. She is the eldest of the Morgan sisters and the first demonic in her bloodline since Lucifer Morningstar; and it is still unknown that she is the second biological child of Cambria Morningstar. She is currently married to Chauncy LaCroix, living in Mexico with her two children: Marcus and Cyril. Her official faceclaim is Amber Heard. Appearance Full-frontal and disciplined, Margra's appearance is heavily influenced by her past military experience and her shift to lycanthropy at the age of 27. Like all of the women in her family she harbors a very obvious celestial appearance: she's all prominent angles, high cheekbones, almond eyes and a strong, square jaw. Her complexion is naturally porcelain-like in it's fair coloring and lack of blemishes, though over the years it has been marked heavily with scar-tissue and tattoos. Although her physique is not as refined as it once was during her time in the army, Margra sports a muscular build maintained by a rigorous workout routine. A born brunette from the start, the manipulation of her genes during her shift removed all pigment from her hair, causing it to grow out white-blonde at a quicker rate than normal. She keeps her hair cut to shoulder-length and in a feathered style, as she feels the soft appearance compliments her angular facial features. Her eyes, once matching those of her sister's, darkened to a deep mahogany post-shift which often appear black when not under direct light. Seldom having to do her own makeup, Margra only owns a light brown eyebrow pencil. She doesn't wear anything else unless it is done for her (typically for an event or in a place she knows she will be photographed) as she never learned to do it herself. Were it not for the pungent and unpleasant odor that clings to her person, Margra could be seen as human. She had wings at a time, but now bares only long, thin scars in their place. gf.PNG|An octopus on her left thigh. gh.PNG|A branch of blossoms curling over her waist from the back of her right shoulder to the front of her left hip. gr.jpg|A branch of blossoms curling over her waist from the back of her right shoulder to the front of her left hip. gj.PNG|A small, white-ink dove printed on her cleavage. gk.PNG|Mountain peaks in a circle frame on the middle top of her back. d06eeb78a484b3ca74e1a8ac32f5ac82.jpg|A black band on her upper left arm. gs.jpg|A white queen chess piece on the back of her right arm. margra11.jpg|The Eye of Fatima's on her inner arms, symbolizing power and protection from 'The Evil Eye'. Species blah blah talk about her shifting Although originally thought to be fourth generation like her sister Karou, it has since been discovered that Margra is of the second generation, as she now knows that she is one of two daughters of the first angel in the Morningstar bloodline. While her direct relation to Cambrysiel was hidden from her for most of her life, her contrast against the Morgan name has always been apparent, and it is her birth as a demonic that truly began her disconnection from the family. While her sister passed down more 'physical' abilities to her children, it is clear that with the mutation of her genetics and bloodline came a new sense of mind that cause many to fear how Margra's children will impact, and ultimately change, the mythical world. Abilities * Cryokinesis, Lycanthropy, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Psychic Inhibitors, Enhanced Senses, Gunsmanship, Knowledge of Science & Medicine Weaknesses * Silver, Iron, Physical Damage, Demonglass Personality Family & Relationships History Headcanons & Drabbles Category:Historical Figures Category:Demonics Category:Hellhound Category:Minor Characters